This invention relates to a coil spring formed by utilizing a fiber wire blank and a thermosetting resin and, more particularly, to a fiber-reinforced resin coil spring impregnated with thermosetting resin and a method of manufacturing the same.
Generally, a resin spring incorporates a variety of preferable characteristics such as, for example, a light specific weight, a high strength, high corrosion resistance, chemical resistance and so forth as compared with a metallic spring, and is accordingly used at a portion in which the metallic spring cannot be conveniently used. If the elastic characteristic of the resin spring is further improved, the resin spring is desirable as compared with the metallic spring. This tendency is particularly remarkably for a vehicle which has been recently reduced in weight. Since the resin spring has, however, small elastic energy required as a spring, the conventional resin spring lacks its utility due to insufficient elasticity.